Jasper and Alice Love Only One
by Piper Whitlock
Summary: Jasper and Alice's love is put to the test when Jasper changes a young girl dieing after a car accident, leading them through hell when their pasts collide. Will Jasper's love for Alice be enough when his old flame Maria steps back into the picture?
1. Save A Life Sergeant Jasper

_Jasper and Alice - __Love Is Infinite_

_Chapter 1__- Save a Life Captain Jasper _

_It was a chilly night and the moon was full, but to the couple gently holding each other; it was like any other night. The cold air had no effect on their snow cold, white skin as they continued to walk no certain path through the sleeping wilderness. In a few places the pale moon's light gently cascaded down through the tree tops, casting shadows on the forest's rough green floor. The couple continued in silence for another mile or so, until they reached the river a fair distance from their home. Jumping with little effort, Jasper landed on a very large, low hanging, maple branch. Alice landed right after. Pulling her easily into his lap, Jasper let his long slender arms encircle her waist drawing her closer to him. _

" _I love you, always!" He whispered in her ear as she watched the quiet river flow. _

" _I know." She smiled softly, turning so she could see the face that she loved so much. His face. His expression was a mix of deep thought, despair, and almost restraint, as if he were restraining his emotions so she couldn't feel them. _

" _Jasper what is it?" She knew this expression well, as he wore it often, but this time it was different. This time it had nothing to do with his self-control like it had been when Bella was human. It was something else entirely._

" _Alice…." He trailed off in thought for a minute, deciding how best to word it. " Alice are you happy?" He asked, finally looking her in the eyes his reflecting only fear._

" _Of course I am, I am always happy so long as I have you Jasper! "_

_Alice said resting her tiny hand against the side of his slender, concern riddled face._

" _That's not what I mean…" He said looking away, his gaze now behind her on the river shimmering in the moonlight. " I've watched you these past few months, your reaction to Bella taking more to Rosalie. I felt your emotions. You felt slightly jealous and disappointed that it wasn't you she turned to for comfort while she was carrying Renesme." He paused letting his gaze return and settle on her again. Stopping their conversation a moment to take in her beauty, he gently ran his fingers back through her soft yet spiky hair. " I hate it to see you feel that way." he sighed, his eyes now locked with hers._

" _Jasper, that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have you! I love you. I am happy just being with you." Alice said in a soft tone, a smile replacing the furrow in her brow line. Without a second thought she pressed her cold lips to his, replacing his anguish with all the love and compassion she had in her._

" _How is it possible for a vampire, to be such an angel?" He half laughed when Alice wrinkled her nose at him._

" _Let's dance!" Alice chirped happily. As she was about to jump out of the tree, Jasper caught hold of her waist._

" _What's the matter Jazz?" she turned to look at him, only to find his normally serious face scrunched into an amused smile._

" _Alice…." he laughed lightly. " there's no music, love!" he stared at her lovingly._

" _I will sing!" She said in a higher pitched sing-song voice. Kissing him briskly, she leaped out of the tree, landing like a cat. Jasper followed at her heels. Taking her little hands into his , Jasper twirled her in a circle, in, out, and then back in again till he could feel her tiny figure against his chest. Their white skin made them look almost like ghosts dancing in and out of the moonlight to her soft bell-like voice as she sang. They danced that way for almost an hour, Alice's voice eventually fading into silence. Without warning Jasper abruptly became still._

" _Jazz, why did you stop?" Alice asked, playfully pouting. He said nothing, but let his wry devilish grin give him away. " I should have seen this coming." she laughed letting her grin match his._

" _Spur of the moment decision, darlin'." He beamed, at the fact he had for once managed to surprise her. Laying her gently in the grass, he was already kissing his way down her neck. Getting into the sweet passionate moment, Alice closed her eyes listening to the sound of Jasper's heavy but even breaths. In that split second, a faint sound in the distance caught their ears. A shrill human cry of pain and fear. Even from this distance, Jasper could feel the agony and panic in the air, some of which belonged to Alice. He winced momentarily at the heaviness of the emotions his gift was receiving. _

" _Jasper!" Alice shrieked, as she clutched his arm tightly in her stone grasp, to support some of his weight._

" _Someone is…dieing!" He forced the last word as if his chest was being crushed._

" _We have to do something….We have to.." Alice was cut off by Jasper's waving hand as he urged her to relax. " Oh, Sorry Jazz." she said quietly and as calmly as possible, brushing her hand across his jaw line; to smooth some of his pained features._

" _Carlisle cant help, he cant get here in time ;even with our freaky level of speed. This person is dieing fast!" Jasper explained through strained lips and gritted teeth, biting back all of the pain coursing through him, afraid of passing it to Alice._

_If Alice could have cried then, she would have. Seeing Jasper this way with no way of helping him, was breaking her silent lifeless heart._

" _I'm sorry Jazz." she whispered in his ear just before darting away, a blur, through the trees toward the direction the cry had come from. She knew how much it pained them both to be apart, but anything was better than adding to his agony. Just five miles from where they were, Alice found a young girl, about the age of eleven, laying barely conscious just three feet inside the woods from the main road. A car had crashed into a tree along the edge of the woods killing her parents. The girl only managing to survive it, being, she was thrown through the windshield escaping the explosion that occurred following the accident._

' _She is so young…..' Alice thought to herself. " Can you hear me?" Alice asked, trying to hold her breath to escape the sweet scent of her blood._

" _I cant see….. I cant feel… I'm scared, please…..help me….. I don't want to die!" The girl said through strained faint breaths, wincing with every word. A moment later, another agonizing wail of pain slipped through her blue lips. Thoughts were speeding like bullets and colliding in Alice's head. She was unable to think straight but still managed a vision. She could see the young girl as a vampire, but could not see who she was changed by._

" _It has to be one of us." Jasper said from behind her, taking Alice once again by surprise._

" _Jasper, I can't. I don't trust myself." Alice said so quietly that even Jasper's expert ears barely picked it up. Feelings of weakness over-whelming her. " But maybe….You can?" she said lifting her head in a hopeful glance, her eyes searching his for an answer. His muscles tensed up, and his unneeded breath stopped, as his gaze moved to the dieing girl. _

" _My….self-control….my…. My promise…" he trailed off in thought, his gaze not budging._

" _You can do this Jazz, I've seen it." Alice whispered, turning his head so that he was forced to look at her. " Just now, I've seen it. You can do it, I trust you." Seeing the love, and encouragement in her eyes , and feeling it in her emotions, he dropped to his knees by the girl's head. His hands trembling, he took a deep breath, and whispered something to neither the girl or Alice in specific._

" _Forgive me!" _

_Carefully he made his mark, on the soft spot of the girl's neck between her jaw line and collar bone. Wincing a few minutes later, at the pain he was causing her, Jasper launched himself back away from her and Alice by almost five feet. Shuddering from disgust with himself, he crouched with his face buried in his hands._

" _Jazz, you did it! It's working!" Alice chirped excitedly. Twirling like a ballerina to face him, she stopped dead in her tracks, excitement fading from her face. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she did what she knew was best for him. She left him to sort things for himself, gave him a minute to think. Lifting the young girl's twitching body from the ground, Alice held her breath to help ignore the blood that spilled from the girl's gashed limbs._

" _Let me. I will carry her." Jasper said standing up, his voice dark and grave, almost hollow._

" _Jasper you don't have too, its ok. Really." Alice said in a soft voice, a little concerned for his state of mind. Tracing his fore-finger along her hair line, he finally spoke._

" _I need to prove to myself that I am worthy of You, your love. Your trust. That I am not a monster." he said calmly but still darkly, refusing to meet her wide-eyed stare._

" _But Jazz….." she was silenced by his long slender fingers pressed gently to her lips. Removing his fingers he let his lips take their place, in a crushing kiss. _

" _Please Alice? Its what I need right now." he pleaded quietly, his calming breath washing over her. _

" _Ok Jasper, but just so you know. You are more worthy of my love than anyone else in existence, and I trust you because I know you well enough to know that I can. You are not a monster." she returned his kiss three-fold, before placing the girl gently into his arms. Taking off into a sprint, they both became another blur in the shadows of the night._

_To Be Continued…_

_**Reviews Please! This is my first fan fiction, so let me know what you thought so far. Let me know if you wanna read more and I will post the second chapter. **_


	2. Family Chaos!

_Chapter 2_

_Family Chaos_

_" Carlisle!" Jasper and Alice yelled in unison, before they even reached the porch. Edward, who was getting the story in their thoughts, had already gathered the family at the door. The couple were not worried about the scent of the girl's blood however, as they approached. It held no one's attention for more than a minute it now, as it had been diluted by Jasper's venom. The rest of the Cullens barely noticed._

_" What happened exactly, and I mean the details that Edward hasn't told us!" Carlisle asked calmly glancing from Alice to Jasper, and then to the girl in Jasper's arms._

_" Who is she?" Esme asked, her motherly tendencies taking over. Watching Jasper out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the girl he was holding with love in her eyes. Esme already saw the girl as her daughter, as she always did with all the newborns added to her family._

_" Wait…Who changed her?" Emmett asked, dumbstruck at the idea of little Alice or Jasper managing to successfully change someone. This caught everyone's attention, rendering them quiet as they waited for the answer._

_" I did! I had to, she was dying and Alice didn't think she could!" Jasper said calmly looking at Carlisle alone, pleading with his eyes for him to understand. At the same time Jasper multitasked and tried calming the room. It worked. The murmurs coming from everyone else began to quiet, as they waited for Carlisle to say something._

_" Her parents were killed in the crash! She is alone now." Alice added quickly, trying to draw some of the heated tension away from her husband. For a long moment everyone was silent, just glancing from face to face for unspoken opinions._

_" Alright, we welcome her to the family. Alice, Jasper take her upstairs to your room and put her in some clean clothes. You may want to change yourself, with those blood stains on your clothes." Carlisle said pointing at the small blood stains on their shirts, from where the were holding the bleeding girl. " Esme and I will come up with some ideas for her public story." he said giving Jasper a reassuring smile._

_" Hmm, well I know what this means!" Alice said looking down at her ruined blue silk tank-top. Ignoring his wife's comment, Jasper followed orders and headed for the stairs. Alice following quietly behind him, had a grin on her face. A ruined shirt to Alice, meant a shopping-spree._

_" I wonder?" Alice blurted out, while cleaning the girl's already healing wounds. The girl lay on their bed tossing around with her eyes closed, as if she were having a nightmare._

_" You wonder what?" Jasper asked from his seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Alice had wanted the rocking chair instead of a recliner ,because it was more southern like the man she loved. His gaze was stuck on the ceiling as if there was something written there, that he was trying to read._

_" I wonder, if the Volturi will find her a threat due to her young age? She is a good six years younger than Edward, and he is the youngest of the family; besides Renesme of course." Alice asked, turning to face Jasper completely. Feeling the worry and nervousness emanating from her, Jasper was at her side in a flash. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her fiercely. Laying her head against his chest, Alice let loose a tearless sob. He could feel her tiny stone figure tremble and shake._

_" Alice…..Alice love, you don't need to worry. I promise I won't let anything happen. The Volturi won't touch either her or you so long as I exist." He said in a protective tone as he sent calm wave after calm wave washing over her._

_" It's not her I'm worried about, or myself for that matter. I am worried that if she should attract their attention, it will give them another reason to want you gone. You have been on their so-called watch list since the wars in the south!" Alice whispered, calmly now._

_" As long as she is old enough to understand and abide by the rules, there shouldn't be any problems." He soothed, glancing over at the wriggling girl on the bed, and quickly away after. If he could have blushed, he would have. He had forgotten that Alice had not yet finished dressing her. She was still shirt-less, the reason he'd been looking at the ceiling._

_" Hehehehe, I suppose I should probably finish dressing her, huh?" Alice giggled at Jasper's embarrassment._

_" Yeah darlin' that's a good idea!" he laughed matching her grin, as he pulled her closer to him._

_" Later Jazz, I've got to get a shirt on this poor girl." Alice giggled again, kissing him as she wiggled out of his grasp on her waist._

_" Ok so everyone in Forks believes you, Edward, and Emmett are adopted, right Alice?" Carlisle asked, from his seat on their white couch, his seat in the middle of the family circle; as he held Esme's hand._

_" Right. " Alice chirped, fidgeting in her seat on the floor beside Rosalie and Edward. Alice always felt slightly jittery being away from Jasper. _

_" Then what if we tell everyone that she is your little sister that we weren't able to adopt until now because of legal reasons?" Carlisle asked, looking around to see several nods in agreement." Yes, it sounds legible, I think it will work fine." he said with a content smile. Bella was sitting on his other side with Renesme in her lap. Jasper and Emmett had agreed to stay in Edward's old room, and watch the girl where she had been moved to. She was now wearing a black cotton tank-top and a hundred dollar purple mini-skirt with black stars on it._

_" That skirt is was Alice calls cheap?" Emmett asked, a little stunned at the amount Jasper had told him._

_" Yeah, most of her expensive ones are around five-hundred." Jasper shrugged. " She looks good in all of it though, so it doesn't matter to me what it costs." he said trying to ignore Emmett's false state of shock._

_" I bet I could think of one way you would rather see her!" Emmett teased, trying to hold back a laugh. It didn't work. Unable to hold back anymore, Emmett burst out in laughter at the look on Jasper's face. He was laughing so loud, that he caught Alice's attention downstairs. Skipping merrily through the door, Alice stopped to see what the noise was about. Looking first at Emmett she found him rolling on the floor with laughter, literally. Looking second at Jasper she almost started laughing herself. A really embarrassed look in his eyes, he scratched his head and stared at the floor, while his lips were still pulled up in an awkward grin._

_" There is no need to guess what he is laughing about." Alice grinned at Jasper, ruffling the bottom of the black spaghetti-strap summer dress she had changed into. Emmett started into another laughing fit, as Jasper's embarrassment flared again._

_" Stop that before Emmett split's a seam." Jasper laughed, pulling her into his lap._

_" How is she progressing? Has she said or done anything?" Alice asked serious this time._

_" She is handling it pretty well. She wails a lot, its quite annoying actually. She also said something about an angel's voice!" Emmett asked quietly; quietly for Emmett anyway, finally sitting up in the middle of the floor._

_" She was talking about last night, the angel's voice she heard was Alice!" Jasper smiled at Alice, paying Emmett no attention, as he kissed her._

_" Angel where are you? Where is your Jasper?" the girl whispered from her place on the bed, her eyes still closed. Shock lit up both Jasper and Alice's face, as Emmett just sat staring blankly into space. Finally looking back at Jasper, Alice broke the silence._

_" Jasper, she is asking about you!" Alice said smiling a surprised kind of smile. " He is right here, he didn't go anywhere." she told the girl, as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Watching her flex her hand open and closed continuously Jasper got an idea._

_" If you can hear me, flex your hand two times." Jasper told the girl, as he moved to stand by Alice. Watching her hand, Jasper counted once and then a few seconds later twice._

_" What is your name, young girl? All you have to do is think about it and Edward will take it from there." Carlisle's voice asked from the doorway as he entered the room. Following him in was Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Esme had stayed downstairs to play with Renesme; she was practicing a dance she had made up._

_" Her name is Ivy. Ivy Blair." Edward said in a non-interested tone. He didn't like being used as a tool._

_" Thank you, Edward. I only need you for a few more moments, and then you may go." Carlisle gave his son an appreciative smile. " Ivy, how old are you?" he said refocusing on the girl._

_" She is eleven, and from West Virginia. Her family was only in Washington on a week long vacation." Edward answered again, giving everyone the girl's thoughts._

_" That's convenient." Bella said from beside Edward, in almost an amused tone._

_" Yes, that will be a big help. Ok, Edward you can go now. Thank you." Carlisle said with a pleased expression. Leaving the room, Emmett followed him out._

_" How did you manage to change her Jasper? No offense intended, of course!" Bella said catching herself mid-sentence before her question became an insult, as Alice shot her a warning glance._

_" But not even I could do that; not even with my high level of control. The only ones besides you who have managed it are Edward and Carlisle! You should feel proud of yourself, or at least as proud as a vampire can anyways." she continued in a soft tone, grazing her hand across Edward's elbow, as she shined him a sweet smile._

_" I only managed it because of my gift. I felt the pain I was causing her and I couldn't stand it. I felt like such a monster. All I could think about was what Edward would think after how easy it was for Bella as a newborn, but especially you Alice. What you would think if I failed." Jasper said in a sour tone glancing at Edward then at Alice and finally the floor where his gaze stayed. Reaching up, Alice gently stroked the side of his face, understanding lighting up her eyes._

_" Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, turning his gaze back to her._

_" I didn't want you to think I was too weak. I didn't want to lose your trust. You are my reason for existing Alice, and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you!" He whispered back. Both Bella and Edward just stared at each other remembering when Edward had been afraid of very similar things._

_" Ok, well Jazz I know you have been dying to hunt for awhile so why don't you and Edward go? Bella and I will take over." Alice said distracting everyone away from the previous conversation. However her motive was for another reason. She wanted to talk to Bella._

_" Edward already went a few days ago, I will have Carlisle go with me." Jasper said dryly as he headed for the door. When he had left, both girls turned on the only guy left in the room. Edward._

_" You know exactly what is bothering him don't you?" Bella asked in an accusing tone with her hands on her hips._

_" Yeesh Bella, your glares could scare the Volturi!" Edward laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Alice folded her arms across her chest, as she stared unamused at her brother._

_" Ok, yes I do and it is partly my fault. Its because of some of the things I said when you were changed Bella, how it was so easy for you to resist when you were a newborn. How well you kept control. However if you promise to quit looking at me like your going to kill me, then I will go talk to him." Edward said playfully throwing his hands up in surrender._

_" Thank you Edward." Alice said finally shining him one of her pixie grins. When he had left Alice broke down._

_" Bella, what do I do? I lied to Jasper! I broke his trust in me and he doesn't even know it." She sighed a dry sob as she dropped ever so gracefully to the floor._

_" What do you mean? What did you lie to him about?" Bella asked, concerned, as she took a seat by her sister-in-law._

_" Well…..I only got him to change Ivy because I told him I had seen him doing it in a vision, but I actually hadn't. I couldn't see who had changed her." Alice said continuing to kick herself in the ass._

_" Hey, he will understand. He loves you Alice, so much more than you imagine, like Edward loves me. He will forgive you." Bella said trying to be comforting. She wasn't usually very good at this kind of thing. After that the two sat silently, Alice's head on Bella's shoulder for almost two hours. Eventually Alice was back to her quirky self, and they continued the rest of the evening with random conversation._

_" The following morning Alice decided to tell Jasper. She and Bella had changed shifts with Rosalie and Esme and retreated to her room to rest. Sitting on the edge of hers and Jasper's bed, she shifted her weight nervously. When Jasper entered the room, she swallowed roughly and then spoke._

_" Jasper can I tell you something?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. " I lied to you the other day, when I told you that I saw you change Ivy." Alice said afraid to look up, afraid to find him angry with her. " I didn't actually see you change her, I couldn't see who changed her just that she was changed. However, I knew I couldn't do it so I figured it had to have been you." she continued, locking her shaking hands together to steady them. Jasper remained silent as he let her finish._

_" I had to convince you some how, and that seemed like the best way at the time." she took a deep breath to relax herself. She had done it, she had told him, and now he knew. Feeling a little bit braver she looked up to meet a calm yet contemplative look on Jasper's face. " I am really sorry Jasper! Please forgive me?" she added hoping it would help. A moment later he focused his attention back on her. Soundlessly and with no effort he moved to sit at her side. Entwining his fingers with hers, he spoke in a gentle compassionate voice._

_" Alice I am not mad at you. Actually I should be thanking you!" he said taking her by surprise. Alice was now confused. " Because of your little white lie, I learned to trust myself a little more. I now know I am actually capable of more control that I thought." he smiled at her sigh of relief._

_" I am glad you told me yourself that you lied though, so now I don't have to hear it from Edward." he laughed lightly " Seriously that gift of his can be very annoying." he said, as Alice almost launched herself at him to give him a kiss. Shoving him back on the bed, she lay on his chest kissing him again, only this time with her hands in his hair. Running his hand down her back, he pulled her closer to him. Their fun however was put on hold before they could get any farther, when they heard Carlisle's voice call their names from down the hall._

_They found everyone in Edward's old room, making a circle around the center of the room. Stepping past Emmett who was blocking the door, Alice could see the cause of the commotion. Ivy sat crouched defensively against the back wall._

_**Seriously guys if you want to read more than I am asking for at least 3 reviews this time, or no chapter 3. I really like this story its going well, and im going to keep writing it but if you wanna read more than say so. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, I hope you like it so far. I own no characters except for Ivy!**_


	3. I Heard That

Chapter 3:

Look What I Can Do

" She is just scared, this is all new to her. Jasper could you please lend a hand and calm her a little?" Carlisle said, from his place somewhere to the left.

" Jasper let me see if I can help. Ivy do you recognize my voice?" Alice asked softly so as not to seem like a threat to her.

" You're the angel that I heard?" Ivy asked, pausing when she heard her new voice for the first time.

" That's right and this is my Jasper! He is the one who saved you, do you remember?" Alice asked softly again, as Jasper concentrated solely on keeping the room calm.

" Yes, I think. Could you say something Jasper? I'd remember your voice better." Ivy answered, still a little stunned by the bell sound she heard every time she spoke.

" I will say anything you want." Jasper said softly, taking a step forward.

" That's it, it is you. I remember! You said 'Forgive Me' right before I felt the pain in my neck." Ivy said, as her newly crimson eyes lit up. At the moment, shock hit Jasper as hard as a sledge hammer.

" I didn't think anyone had heard me!" Jasper said, his eyes bright, against a very dazed face. At this point everyone's attention was entirely on Jasper.

" Jasper? Jazz did you really say that?" Alice asked in a soft voice, as she turned to face her husband.

" Yes, but it was barely a whisper! How is it possible that a humans ears heard it but not a vampires?" Jasper asked, still shocked and confused.

" And remember it no less!" Emmett blurted from the sidelines.

" I can hear it in her head as plain as day! The whole conversation even!" Edward said, his eyes locked with Ivy's.

" I wonder?" Carlisle started, as he rubbed the side of his chin; thinking obviously. " Don't be alarmed Ivy I wont hurt you, I just want to try something, if you don't mind." he continued, taking three steps toward her, his hand outstretched in a friendly manner. Recoiling back defensively, Ivy straightened back up realizing he meant no threat. Slowly and cautiously she stretched her hand toward his.

" Amazing!!" Carlisle said, when their hands met. " I can hear everything she heard, the whole conversation. Its even their voices! Its almost as if her mind recorded it……..That's it!!" he almost yelled with excitement, dropping her hand in the process. Turning to face his family, Carlisle calmly explained his revelation. " This girls ability is amazing! Her ability is what is called Sound Remembrance. As a human she must have been an excellent listener. She can remember everything she hears flawlessly, as if her mind has recorded it. What is more interesting is that she can share it with anyone she touches."

" Its like the way Renesme can remember and show people the things she has seen." Bella added, making the connection Carlisle had, before everyone else.

" I wonder if it would work on Bella? Some abilities don't, if you remember?" Edward said, as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

" I have two tests to try." Carlisle said turning back around to face Ivy again. " First, Bella." he motioned for Bella to step forward. Following orders Bella stepped forward and took Ivy's hand.

" I cant hear anything, sorry." she said quickly stepping back.

" As I presumed, because Bella's mind is shielded the sound waves could not be transmitted. Next, I need Jasper." Carlisle said taking everyone by surprise.

" What do you need Jasper for!?" Rosalie said, the first thing she had said all day.

" I am testing Jasper's ability this time, to see if its compatible with hers. I am wondering if he can feel emotions through sound." Carlisle explained, the way anyone who was researching would. Taking her hand, he stood stalk still trying to block out the emotions coming from the room behind him. A few moments later, he twitched with a pained look on his face. The only movement he made.

" Alice! I could feel the panic in her voice!" he said, turning so that he was looking at Alice in the eyes. Zipping to her side, he engulfed her in his long arms. " I don't ever want you to feel that way again!" he whispered, smoothing the top of her hair, as he kissed her. They continued that way till they had to break for air, receiving a few hoots and whistles from Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

" Amazing, simply amazing." Carlisle murmured as he left the room. Esme, and Alice stifled a laugh.

" You two should teach her to hunt now, her throat is probably scorching!" Esme told Jasper and Alice as she followed her husband out. She was followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. Renesme was visiting at Charlie's with Jacob.

" She is right. I am surprised she has made it this long without feeding!" Jasper said opening the window.

" Ok, sweetheart, we are going to show you how to hunt now. It will make the burning in your throat go away." Alice said wrapping her arm gently around Ivy's shoulders. Being that Alice is petite, she was only taller than Ivy by a few inches. Jumping first, Jasper waited on the ground to make sure Ivy's landing didn't end badly. Especially since, like Bella, Alice had put her in heels. When everyone was on the ground, the sprinted into the forest. Alice and Jasper explained the rules as they ran. Stopping short, Alice's eyes became hazed. She was having a vision.

" Alice! What do you see!?" Jasper asked worriedly, as he ran to her side.

" I see……….a man. He is looking for me!" She gasped " He has Ivy!" She said as the vision began to fade. Looking around and behind them, they realized that Ivy was no longer anywhere in sight.

**Ok so I know there wasnt a whole lot of romance in this chapter, sorry. Chapter four will have much much more I promise. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Im so glad you like this story, I've been having lots of fun writing it and I intend to continue so long as I keep getting reviews. So what did you think of Ivy's ability? Oh and I still need ideas for chapter 4!**


	4. Reliving My Past

Chapter 4

Reliving The Past

" No, this can't be happening! Things were just settling back down since the Volturi left. Jazz we have to find her before that guy does!" Alice said as she started to panic, her whole body as tense as possible. Pulling her into his chest, Jasper held her tightly as he tried to calm her. Nothing he tried seemed to work this time. Alice's fear and panic over-powered every attempt he made to calm her.

" Its ok Alice, nothing is going to happen to her or you I swear! We will find her!!" Jasper said in almost a growl. Taking off into a sprint, neither Jasper or Alice turned back for their family's help.

* * * * *

" Ah, you don't know how much help your going to be young vampire." Gabriel said as he pulled Ivy along by the arm. " Your little companion Alice won't be able to resist my demands, so long as I have you." he laughed in a low yet still almost pitched perfect voice.

" She would never help you! And my name is Ivy!" Ivy screeched, as she tried to fight loose of his vice-like grip. Even her temporary new-born strength could not break it.

" You would be mistaken. There is so much about your friends that you don't know." he said tying her bound hands to a tree, adding a few lead weights to compensate for her extra strength. After about thirty minutes had passed, Alice and Jasper had caught Ivy's scent trail and followed it to the clearing.

" IVY!!" they yelled in unison, relief in their voices. Running towards her, Jasper stopped short a few feet when he heard the faint sound of leaves rustling near-by.

" Alice it was a trap! Your vision was planted." he breathed evenly, his trained and heightened senses completely alert.

" Who is this guy that he knows so much about me?" Alice asked, looking in the direction of the noise.

" My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Gundlach. The reason I know so much about you Alice, is because I am the one responsible for changing you. The one who saved you from James, and I've come back to reclaim the favor." The older vampire said, as he stepped into view.

" You're the guard from the asylum! Why do you threaten my family?" Alice asked letting her eyes bounce from Ivy and back to the vampire before her. The only person she remembered from when she was changed in the asylum, where she woke up.

" Because this way, you cannot refuse me." Gabriel grinned, causing a low snarl to rip through Jasper's bared teeth.

" You dare harm Ivy and it will be the end of you!" Jasper snarled as he crouched ready to attack. " Alice be careful. Don't trust him." he said looking at his wife as her insecurity coursed through him.

" Calm yourself. So long you just do as I tell you no one will get hurt." Gabriel said as he moved to untie Ivy from the tree, leaving her hands bound.

" You know there are two of us and only one of you. So why would the out-numbering party be taking orders?" Jasper asked without moving so much as a twitch.

" Because my unlucky friend, I have skills which can be matched to no others. I could kill both of the girls you care about before you could unnecessarily blink." the older vampire said as he grabbed hold of Alice, in a matter of seconds, lifting her off the ground. Taking a close look at his arms while she could, Alice noticed something particular and familiar. He had the same crescent shaped scars as Jasper only more. Before she could speak, she was thrown violently into a tree a few feet behind Jasper. Rushing to her, Jasper lifted her up of the ground, his eyes scanning her body for wounds. He found none that were not already healing.

" You have three days to decide whether or not you will help me. I will return at midnight in this clearing, three nights from now. Only two other people may accompany you. Choose wisely!" Gabriel said as he threw Ivy over his shoulder and disappeared. All they could hear now was Ivy screaming in the distance. The sound quickly faded. Standing up with Alice trembling in his arms, Jasper heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he found himself face to face with the rest of the Cullen family, being lead by Edward.

" Oh Alice!" Esme cooed in a motherly way to her daughter as Jasper set her on her feet.

" Ivy will be alright Jasper, we will get her back." Carlisle told his newest son, as Jasper clenched both his hands into fists.

" He took Ivy and threw Alice, my Alice, into a tree and I didn't even do anything to stop him." Jasper said, as his voice began to shake from aggravation with himself.

" Now is not the time for self doubt, Alice needs your comfort and love right now more than ever. Besides Ivy needs you to be focused, because in three days four of us need to be here to confront him." Edward said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

" So who will it be?" Rosalie asked, as everyone waited eagerly for the answer.

" We will decide later, Alice and I need some time to our selves to think and rest. We will tell you our decision tomorrow." Jasper said letting Alice lean into him as they began walking in the direction of the Cullen household.

* * * * *

" Alice I'm so sorry I let you get hurt. I failed to protect you, and I couldn't even help Ivy when she needed me." Jasper said with his face buried in his hands. He was sitting on his and Alice's bed waiting for her to lay down beside him. As she lay down, Alice kissed him softly and smiled, confusing him.

" Jasper its ok. I've had another vision. He isn't going to hurt her, but he still needs our help. I do owe him my life in a way." Alice said calmly. " Oh Jazz……when he had me up in the air" Jasper cringed at the memory " I noticed that he has the same scars as you, only more!" she said tracing the crescent shaped mark on the point of his shoulder.

" Wait, that could only mean that before he became a guard at that asylum, he had something to do with the wars in the south!" Jasper said sitting up. " There is a lot more to this than we thought." he said looking at Alice who was curled up next to him, listening quietly.

" So now we have to decide who we are taking with us." she said sitting up.

" Well Emmett has brute strength, and Edward can read minds……." Jasper said going through everyone's most valuable attributes.

" Carlisle is good at persuasion, and Bella has her shield." Alice continued.

" Ha Ha Rosalie's temper can be pretty intimidating." Jasper laughed at the expense of his sometimes moody sister hearing him.

" Ok, so I think our best bet is Bella and Edward. Charlie and Jacob will be willing to watch Renesme for them." Alice said quietly so no one could hear but Jasper.

" I think your right, but I don't think Bella likes Ivy much. For that matter she isn't really much of a fighter either." Jasper said as quietly as Alice had.

" I don't think its wise to split them up though. So it has to be them, because we really need Edward." Alice said reminding him of just how much every Cullen couple hates to be split.

" Ok agreed. You know you're a very persuasive in your own way." Jasper grinned, as he kissed her.

To Be Continued…………

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far and for all the ideas I have been given. Hope you like this Chapter it only gets more interesting and intense from here. I know I promised more romance and I tried to write in some but the best romance will come towards the end. I promise you'll love it. Sorry you had to wait so long for this, but tell me what you think.**


	5. Falling Apart

_Jasper and Alice_

_Falling Apart_

" _Why exactly are we doing this? " Bella asked, dragging her feet._

" _Bella if you don't want to help, then go home and send Rosalie in your place." Jasper said getting irritated with his new sister-in-law's complaining._

" _Oh no if I let her think I can't do this she will never let me hear the end of it. I'm not giving Miss Priss a reason to brag." Bella laughed with an edge to her voice._

" _Then stop your damn complaining and pick up the pace!" Jasper replied being a little less than nice this time. Bella pretended to be an insulted five-year old, obviously not offended by Jasper's harsh remark. Edward laughed quietly beside her. _

" _Jazz relax a little bit, it'll be alright." Alice whispered to Jasper, as she squeezed his hand gently. _

_Just as they entered the clearing though, as if to prove Alice wrong, her eyes clouded over as a vision took her. Unable to see where she was going Alice tripped on a tree root sticking up out of the ground. Jasper managed to catch her just in the nick of time. _

" _Alice what do you see!?" He demanded loudly, his eyes never leaving hers. Without a word, only a loud gasp passed her lips and she blacked out, something that rarely happens to vampires._

" _I don't know what she saw but I do know she is weak! She needs to hunt!" Jasper said trying to keep himself from panicking._

" _You'll just have to carry her until she's strong enough to hunt for herself." Edward said, patting him on the shoulder. _

" _Edward did you get anything from her thoughts before she fainted!?" Jasper asked, hope in his voice. _

" _Not much, it all kept changing too fast, but I did hear the name Maria a lot." He answered in a dark tone. Edward knew who Maria was from everything Jasper had told him about her in his stories of the past, and knew how he felt about her. Clenching his teeth tightly together Jasper scooped Alice's limp pixie like figure up into his arms carrying her the rest of the way into the clearing._

" _Jasper!? Jazz!?" Alice whispered as some of her strength slowly returned. Looking down at her Jasper smiled with a sigh of relief. _

" _You will be good as new as soon as you hunt." He whispered back._

" _Jasper I am alright I can walk." she said raising her voice to a normal volume, as she kissed his cheek. Confusion and pain stung his still heart intensely but he said nothing. Putting her down he let her lean into him for support as they walked. _

" _Ah so you do care about the young girl, do you!" Gabriel said stepping into the moonlight in front of them. A faint green glow reflected back at all of them as the moonlight hit the plants around them._

" _You! Where are you taking us? What is the real reason you need us?" Jasper growled quietly through tight lips._

" _You Mr. Whitlock are the real reason I am here. I need your help to stop Maria and her sisters from bringing a horrible fate to anymore of our kind, something we few have managed to escape,but not without consequences." Gabriel said pointing to the scars that patterned his arms and face, just like Jasper. Jasper cringed at the memory of how his own scars had come to exist._

" _If I help you, you must tell me where Ivy is and return her to us!" Jasper said keeping a professional tone to his voice. _

" _She is right here, and so long as you promise to help me I will return her to you. Is that all you ask?" he asked in an innocent and friendly tone._

" _Yes, we promise!" Alice spoke up immediately before anyone even had time to think, only her voice was not as warm as usual. Jasper looked at her with surprise._

" _Then she is yours. Now let us move on then, we have much land to cover if we are to find Maria." Gabriel said turning to face south, muttering something to himself the whole time._

" _Alice!! Ali!" Ivy yelled as she ran into Alice's open arms._

" _Ivy I'm so glad you are alright! Now you see why its important to control your senses?" Alice smiled, as she engulfed the girl in a hug._

" _Jasper! Oh I am so glad to see you. When I was frightened all I thought about was how you and Alice were coming to find me." Ivy said turning to face Jasper._

" _You are a part of my life now Ivy, and I will never let anyone hurt you." Jasper said hugging her gently._

" _If you are all done with your little reunion, we must be on the move." Gabriel paced impatiently. _

" _We must stop somewhere soon to hunt, or Alice won't make it the whole way!" Jasper said instinctively wrapping his arm around Alice's waist, as if she would fall any second. But when Alice pulled sightly away he removed it and slide a little ways away from her, feeling more pain like before._

" _Alright, before dawn breaks we will stop to hunt, we will need the strength anyways. Now let's go." Gabriel said, as he started his lead ahead of the group. This time as they walked though Alice was weak she did not lean on Jasper instead there was a fair space between them, a frigid space. _

_* * * * *_

" _This is bad Edward. I've never seen Jasper and Alice act this way." Bella said, as she watched Jasper flinch when Alice's shoulder brushed his arm as she passed him. _

" _You are right, but there isn't much we can do about it. If something is going on between them its up to them to work it out." Edward said as his gaze drifted to the excruciatingly pained expression on Jasper's face._

"

" _You know what Alice saw, I know you do. What did she see Edward?" Bella demanded sharply, pulling her hand away from Edward's._

" _Alright. When we get to Maria, something and I do not know what is going to happen. Whatever it is Alice obviously is not going to like it. However if you remember back when you were still human and Jasper told you about his past you might get an idea what Alice is afraid of. Alice is afraid that the feelings Maria held over Jasper are going to resurface and he won't love her anymore. Jasper on the other hand doesn't know why she is being so distant and its hurting him badly. Hurting Alice is the last thing he would ever do and the idea that he might or has is scaring the hell out of him." Edward said sparing no details. Putting her hand back in his, Bella leaned into Edward remembering how much it broke her inside when he had left. _

" _Edward I can't take it, I know what it felt like when I thought I had lost you forever. I can't just sit here and do nothing while my family falls apart. They are killing themselves inside by staying apart and Its killing me to watch it. What are we going to do?" Bella said as she returned the weak smile Alice had given her, seeing the pain in Alice's eyes when she did._

" _I don't know. Let me talk to Carlisle when we separate to hunt and see what he says. For now though, we just wait." Edward said kissing Bella's forehead._

" _Just have to wait and see........."_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me, and continuing to read my story. Im sorry it took so long been a busy summer. Anyways chapter 6 is already in the works so the wait for it wont be long. Enjoy chapter 5, and let me know what you think, and remember at least 3 reviews if you want chapter 6. Thanks guys.**_


	6. I love you so much it hurts

Chapter 6

I Love you so much it hurts.

" _Ok see we know they need each other, we just have to remind them that." _Bella said swinging her and Edward's entwined hands back and forth between them while they walked.

" _You may separate to hunt now, before morning arrives. Stay in at least groups of two." _Gabriel said as he leaned gingerly against a half-fallen moss covered tree.

" _I will go with Jasper, you go with Alice and Ivy." _Edward told Bella, kissing her quickly before walking away, his feet making nearly no noise at all, even on the wet forest floor.

* * * * *

" _Edward I'm afraid Alice doesn't trust me anymore. Whatever she saw in that vision, it has made her distant from me. It is killing me Edward, not to hold her, hug her, to kiss her. I love her more than anything in existence, but something I have yet to do is going to hurt her!_" Jasper said pulling his hair, snapping a tree in two, and turning a large rock to powder till he slide down a large tree and hugged his knees.

" _Jazz, you just have to convince her she is wrong. Show her she can trust you. Even if she pulls away, show her you love her._" Edward said taking a seat beside him on the pine needles and moss beneath the tree.

" _Edward if the best thing to keep me from hurting Alice is staying away, then I have to no matter how much it kills me. I can't hurt her Edward._" Jasper said in almost a sob, covering his face with his hands.

" _Jasper, I thought the same thing about Bella too, but just maybe staying away from Alice is hurting her even more. If it is breaking you apart, it is probably doing the same to her._" Edward said quietly, but in a brotherly way.

" _Damn, I hurt her no matter what I do!_" Jasper groaned, burying his head in his knees.

* * * * *

" _Alice, what did you see? Tell me, please!? I can tell something is bothering you, because when it bothers you it bothers Jasper and unfortunately whatever bothers him, bothers everybody._" Bella laughed coldly at her slight humor.

" _Bella, I love Jasper, but I know he still has feelings for Maria. I have no idea how strong they are, though. Even so, if my vision comes true he won't be mine for long. Besides who am I to stand in the way of him, if she is who he wants. I want him to be happy, even if it kills me._" Alice said, leaning into Bella's hug where they sat on a rotten stump by a stream. Alice's lack of strength began to show again, when she tried to stand up and her legs buckled.

" _Alice, you need to hunt now. While you have the chance." _Bella said lifting her sister-in-law to her feet.

" _I just don't have the appetite anymore, Bella." _Alice sighed, struggling to hold her weight.

" _Look Alice, Jasper loves you. If you won him over once you can keep him, but you will have to fight for him. When the time comes just remind him who he loves more. I'm telling you though the more you avoid him, the more you push him in her direction."_ she explained, letting loose of Alice's arm when she was able to stand on her own again.

" _You are right Bella, Jasper is mine, and I'm going to keep it that way no matter what it takes."_ Alice growled, narrowing her eyes. Returning to the group Alice ran straight to Jasper. However her weakened state had lessened her awareness, and she tripped on a tree root just before she reached him.

" _Alice!"_ Jasper shrieked, catching her just in the nick of time. Having his arms around her for the first time in what seemed like ages, Alice felt like she was in heaven. They were soft and gentle yet hard like stone and protecting. They were her safe haven, her security blanket.

" _Jasper, I'm sorry! I was just scared that somehow I would lose you, and I thought it would just be easier if I stayed away, but I was wrong. So wrong, and I am sorry."_ Alice gushed, her smile radiating a warm glow.

" _You have no reason to be afraid of losing me, because you never will. I promise. Just promise me you will never ever stay away again, ok?" _Jasper said engulfing her little body in a tight embrace. With the back of his hand he gently stroked the side of her face, making her sigh. " _I love you. Remember that."_ he whispered, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

" _Jazz, I love you too."_ Alice breathed when they finally broke loose.

"_Uhg……." _she groaned when her legs buckled beneath her.

" _Alice you didn't hunt did you? Your so weak from not hunting you can barely walk!" _Jasper gasped as he held her up with one arm around her waist. Leaning against him, she looked up at him and shook her head answering his question.

" _It is too late, we must continue now. Carry her if you must, but we have to keep moving." _Gabriel ordered as he began again, South bound.

" _Come on, I will carry you." _Jasper said lifting her onto his back, to carry her piggy-back.

" _What is the matter Bella? We fixed things with those two." _Edward said, pointing toward Jasper and Alice.

" _I miss our daughter, Edward. I am just now getting used to being a mother. We have never been away from her this long before." _Bella said laying her head against Edward's chest as they walked.

" _I know me too. You think I am used to being a father?"_ He laughed half-heartedly. " _She is safe though, and we will see her soon. I promise." _He said pulling her closer to him.

* * * * *

The sun was up and the vampire troop was hidden from sight in a dark cave. By this time Alice had not hunted in almost a month, and what little strength she had was quickly dwindling away.

" _Hang in there Alice, please!" _Jasper told the now almost motionless Alice as he hugged her to his chest.

" _I'll try." _Alice's bell voice rang out a raspy half-choked sound, instead of a silver bell, as she tried to be humorous. For the first time Jasper hated the fact that he couldn't cry. His whole heart and reason for being was withering away before him like a dieing rose.

" _Well when the sun sets I am going to leave you here with Bella and Edward, and go fill all of the canteens with blood. I will only be gone a few moments, I promise. You just have to wait for a few more hours, ok?" _He said holding her in his lap, rocking her back and forth to relax her. Soon after the sun dropped behind the hills and it was safe to resume their journey.

" _I will go no where until Alice has drank enough blood to at least make it to her feet."_ Jasper growled fiercely at Gabriel before he could speak, his black eyes piercing Gabriel's like icy daggers. Knowing he would surely lose he let Jasper go, watching him dart off into the woods. Returning a half- an hour later, Jasper carried four full canteens of fresh blood. Handing one to Alice she drained it in seconds, the second and third as well. The last one they saved in case it was needed for any reason and they couldn't stop.

" _I feel tremendously better!"_ Alice's bell voice rang again. Standing on her own two feet again, she smiled.

" _I am so glad your feeling better, love."_ Jasper said sharing her smile.

" _Oh I was so worried about you Ali!" _Ivy cried with relief in her voice, as she joined Jasper in a group hug centered around Alice.

" _If your family reunion is over, we must get moving. We are nearly there."_ Gabriel commanded. Everyone began moving again.

* * * * *

Alice's eyes clouded over yet again, but this time she held herself normally, and didn't faint.

" _Alice what do you see?" _Jasper asked calmly, keeping an arm firmly around her waist.

" _I see Maria! She knows we are coming, she is expecting us."_ Alice answered, calmly as well but with hidden shock behind the grey haze that covered her eyes. Turning to Jasper, he looked like he had been slapped with a dead fish. Confused, dumbfounded, and pissed-off.

" _This has all been part of her plan. She knows we are coming because she sent Gabriel to find us. This is because of me! I'm sorry." _he whispered.

" _Well we will play her game, and we will beat her at it. You just remember what your priorities are and keep them in order." _Edward said setting his hand on Jasper's shoulder, his gaze locked on Alice.

" _Thank you, Edward. Bella what about you? I cant make you help me and I wont ask you to." _Jasper said, looking at Bella who had barely spoken in almost two days.

" _Jasper Whitlock!" _she called him by his human name. " _Jasper, if it wasn't for you and Alice my daughter wouldn't be here, the Volturi would have killed her. If it wasn't for you alone, teaching our family to fight when I was human, the newborns would have killed me! Of course I will help you! You are my brother now." _Bella smiled warmly, creating a spark of hope somewhere in the back of Jasper's mind.

" _Good because we may need your shield." _He said very seriously now but returning her smile.

To Be Continued!

**Thanks for being so patient for this chapter I have been busy all summer showing my horses. But now I will have plenty of time to finish the story we are getting close to the end and the best part. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, I spent a lot of time on this chapter.**


	7. Meeting Maria

Chapter 7

Maria

Texas was much warmer than Forks had been, even at night. The air was much drier. The place they found Maria in was a safe haven of canyon rock that made a wall around their camp, shielding them from sight. It was safe for them to be in the sun here.

" _Jassssper, how lovely to see you again!"_ Maria hissed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Glancing at Alice she threw her a wicked grin. This made Alice's cold blood run icy, and then boil in her veins. Jasper was a statue unmoving, unfeeling under Maria's arms.

" _What is your plan, Maria? You cold-hearted demon from hell."_ Jasper growled loudly, unamused as he threw her arms quickly but gently away.

" _This must be your pretty wife!" _Maria grinned as she looked Alice over.

" _Leave her alone Maria, you want me remember." _Jasper snarled.

" _She isn't much to look at is she? Not very threatening. Not very good for our purposes, is she Jazzy?"_ Maria prodded, maintaining a very fake innocent voice.

" _Maria, your just asking for me to kill you, and for once I would actually happily oblige! So I suggest you shut your mouth for once in your miserable life." _Jasper growled through bared teeth, as he stepped in between Maria and Alice.

" _Oh isn't this special, You've fallen in love! So is she as good as I was? Would you do anything for her? Die for her, Jasper?" _Maria laughed, letting her voice slip into a more sinister sound.

" _She is better than you could ever be! I would die for her many times over if I had too, unlike you, you coward!" _Jasper said, trusting nothing Maria said.

" _You can relax Jasper, I am not going to hurt anyone. At least not now, but I would still watch what you say or you just might have to die for her."_ Maria looked toward the mass of Newborns gathered in different locations. " _If you make a deal with me, I will promise to let everyone leave unharmed. I will explain it when the sun goes down." _Maria said losing interest in the conversation. Walking away she began barking orders out to her army.

" _Alice I am so sorry I got you into this. Are you alright?" _Jasper asked, feeling the confusion and jealousy Alice was glowing with. Looking him in the eyes Alice let him see the hurt in hers. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, Jasper kissed her softly.

* * * * *

" _I thought you were going to kill her!" _Bella laughed lightly from her seat on the ground beside a small fire lighting the night. The night air had cooled slightly, but was still very dry. Only dust covered the ground for several miles. The sky was very clear, and the stars shone brightly.

" _Maria is not one to trust. Don't take anything she says or does for granted. She is still dangerous and will mislead us if she can." _Jasper said quietly, from his own seat by the fire. Alice lay silently stretched across his lap watching the flames from the fire dance.

" _Edward, was Maria hiding anything?"_ Bella asked her husband who had been quietly muttering to himself all day.

" _No, she knows a lot about us, she was very careful what she thought about." _Edward said blankly with little interest.

" _So my friends….."_ Maria greeted everyone as she joined them around the fire _" Jasper here is my deal. I brought you here because I need you. Gabriel just helped me to get Alice here, because I know you wouldn't have come without her." _Maria explained, as she tossed some small sticks in the fire. _" You have always been the greatest fighter I have ever created! The wars are getting harder to win, and I need you to rejoin me. With your help again, I will be unstoppable!" _Maria yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, her voice echoing off the canyon rock.

" _Forget it Maria! I am through killing for you, and I refuse to do it again. I am not a monster like you!" _Jasper shouted as he jumped to his feet, being careful not to jostle Alice too much.

" _Then you leave me no choice. I must give up on you." _Maria said plainly. Standing up she shrugged and walked away, hiding a wicked glint in her eyes.

" _Is it me or was that way too easy?"_ Ivy asked Jasper, hugging his arm for comfort.

" _Yes little darlin, it was. She is planning something and it cant be good." _Jasper said sitting back down, gathering Alice back up into his lap.

" _Uh Edward? Why are you making weird faces?" _Ivy asked while giggling making Alice and Bella laugh too.

" _No offense Edward but from here it looks like you have an itch your just too embarrassed to scratch." _Alice said bursting out into laughter again.

" _You know we don't get itches. Anyways it was this stupid song Maria was singing in her head. ' See see, soon they'll see. See see, soon they'll see' It is stuck in my head now! Gah!" _Edward sang for them groaning as he did so. Jasper's serious expression never changed.

* * * * *

Late that night everyone had separated to hunt. Jasper had just caught the scent of a wild bison when a familiar scent hanging in the air caught his attention. Completely alert, he followed her scent to a small cave nearby, unaware that Alice was following him.

" _Ah Jazzy, I see you noticed the scent trail I left for you." _Maria said in a seductive tone. _" Oh how I have missed running my hands over your muscles, and twisting my fingers into your hair." _She said running her hands down Jasper's chest.

" _Maria don't! What we had back then was ancient history now so forget it. See these scars? They are your doing, because it was for you I fought all of those newborns. These are the nightmares I must live with because of you." _Jasper said running his fingers over two matching scars on his right arm.

" _I am sorry for that, but isn't my love enough to convince you to stay here with me?"_ Maria asked, kissing his cheek.

" _You know that deep down I still love you on a certain level but you can never replace Alice!"_ Jasper said pushing her away and taking a few steps back.

" _Just one more time for old times sake?"_ Maria begged wrapping her arms around his neck. Quickly she moved in for her mark and kissed him square on the lips as he tried to shove her away.

Alice who had been silently watching from the shadows finally stepped into view. "_ Jasper! How could you!!?"_ She yelled, letting every ounce of anger and pain overflow so that he could feel it. "_ Go home Jasper, just go home and forget about me!" _she said through dry sobs before disappearing into the woods, her tiny figure shaking as she ran.

" _Alice!! No, wait!!" _Jasper said knocking Maria to the floor when he wirled around toward the cave entrance.

" _Jasper forget her! She doesn't matter anymore." _Maria said standing up and brushing herself off.

" _Shut-up Maria! Alice is everything to me, she matters more than anything in the world and she is broken now because I was too blind to see your plan!" _He growled, sprinting off into the woods after Alice.

* * * * *

" _Edward, Bella please take Ivy and go home. Find Jasper and take him with you if you have to drag him. Tell him that I will always love him." _Alice said dropping to her knees beside the pile of ashes that was their smoldering fire. Hiding her face she buried it in her hands.

" _Edward? Is it possible for an unbeating heart to break?"_ Bella asked remorsefully as she watched her sister fall apart.

"_An unbeating heart is just a heart frozen in time and when its damaged it doesn't break, it begins beating again only for a minute or two before shattering." _Edward explained, finding for once he was almost at a loss for words. Silently they watched Alice as she continued to tremble like a child who lost a parent. As they continued to stare they noticed a small twitch in the left side of her chest. Looking at her now uncovered face, they could see the tears making rivers down her cheeks, glistening as the moonlight reflected off of them.

" _I thought vampires couldn't cry?" _Bella asked, confused by the conflicting logic.

" _When the heart starts beating for those few brief moments the body regains the ability to feel and cry along with it, making the pain that much worse." _he answered numbly.

" _Oh Edward! She really loves Jasper doesn't she? Wait? What happens when the heart shatters?"_ Bella asked, starting to panic with a death hold on his shirt.

" _Nothing really, vampires are already dead in a matter of speaking, so it doesn't really effect much in that sense. Except the overwhelming feeling of numbness and emptiness, along with the idea that nothing matters anymore. If the subject vampire gives in to those feelings completely though, they eventually forget everything and just live as an empty shell like a statue for the rest of eternity." _he sighed. Taking a seat by Alice, he wrapped his arm around her and rocked her back and forth singing a song Bella didn't recognize. No idea what to do, Bella took a seat on Alice's other side and joined in on the hugging. As the hours passed and Jasper continued to look for Alice, night turned into day while she continued to sit motionless under Edward's arm.

* * * * *

" _Your plan is ruined now, Jasper will never rejoin you."_ Gabriel groaned.

" _Not exactly. I still have Ivy and his precious Alice don't I?" _Maria grinned, as she watched the vampires below from her seat on top of the canyon wall. "_ As soon as I threaten them, he will come running. Either way, I will kill Alice anyways, which will make convincing him even easier!" _Maria cackled, enjoying the moment a little more than she should.

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read. Thanks for all the comments you gave. The final chapter will be posted real soon so be looking for it!**


	8. I Love Only You

Chapter 8 

Love You Always

The sun was high in the air when Jasper finally stopped running.

" _Alice, I love you always, I just wish I knew where you were." _He said looking around himself, focusing on the scents on the air. Soon the wind picked up and he found the one he needed. Taking off again, he changed direction.

* * * * *

Alice was now alone, wandering around a small twisty canyon, trying to decide where to go. She had forced Bella and Edward to take Ivy and head home. Reluctantly they agreed. Stopping abruptly, Alice spun around when she heard someone move behind a boulder somewhere behind her. Narrowing her eyes she located the source of the noise.

" _Leave me alone, Maria! You have Jasper, there is nothing else you can take from me." _she said bitterly as she started walking again.

" _Aw but sweet little Ali, I was so hoping you would play a game with me." _Maria prodded in her usual innocently evil voice Alice didn't stop, she continued walking, completely ignoring Maria. Trying a different tactic, Maria attempted to tick Alice off. "_ You know Alice……. Jasper does love you."_ Alice's breath caught in her throat as Maria finished her sentence. " _It's just too bad it wasn't enough." _Maria said, starting to laugh as she stepped into view in front of Alice. Maria's plan worked.

* * * * *

" _Bella you must hurry, Alice's life is on the line. Take Ivy and go find her, I will find Jasper and catch up with you. Be careful love." _Edward said kissing Bella on the forehead. Darting off, he left the two girls to wander alone.

" _Can I ask you something Bella? Why don't you like me?"_ Ivy asked as the two headed East.

" _I'm sorry Ivy, its not that I don't like you. I guess I was just jealous, because when you joined the family everyone was excited. When I joined the family they were too afraid they would hurt me to be excited." _Bella explained.

" _I am sorry you feel like I am taking your family from you. I didn't mean to. They all just seem so nice and caring. My human family was always too busy to be caring. They love you more than you think. I can show you, you know, but you have to let me through your shield."_ Ivy said offering her hand to Bella. Closing her eyes Bella pushed her shield away so Ivy could use her ability. Taking Bella's hand, Ivy focused on all the conversations she could remember that mentioned Bella. * "_ Carlisle I am so glad Bella has joined us, I have never seen Edward so happy." _Esme had said. " _Oh Jazz I am so happy! I have Bella as my new sister now, and no offense to Rosalie but Bella makes a much better shopping companion." _Alice had said to Jasper.

" _Thank you Ivy."_ Bella said letting go of her hold on her shield, and Ivy's hand.

" _Thank you Bella, for letting me be part of your family." _Ivy smiled as they started walking again. Bella returning the smile, patted her on the shoulder.

" _Our family. You mean our family." _she said taking Ivy's hand as they walked.

* * * * *

" _Jasper! Thank God! Listen we have to go, now!" _Edward said in a rush, stopping only inches away from him.

" _Edward! Where is Alice!? Please you have to help me find her!" _Jasper said relieved to see someone familiar.

" _That's just it, I know where she is, but her life is in danger! Maria is 'thinking'…." Edward tapped the side of his head "…..of killing Alice and possibly Ivy too!" _he said in a panic. Jasper's pale face turned a ghostly white and then almost a visible shade of baby pink, as anger boiled beneath his skin.

" _I am going to do what I should have done years ago. If Maria wants a fight she will get one but not with Alice!" _Jasper growled as he and Edward took off like a bolt of lightning.

* * * * *

" _You don't know anything Maria! You don't even love him, you just want him to kill for you. I know your plan, I have seen it or did you forget what I can do!?" _Alice yelled as loud as she could, letting all her bottled up pain and anger out at once.

" _Damn! I forgot about the visions." _Maria mumbled under her breath.

" _If you are going to kill me Maria, then do it. You cant do any worse!" _Alice continued to scream. Bella and Ivy finally showing up, were just in time to hear Alice as her volume increased.

" _Whoa! She is officially pissed off!" _Bella said taking a step back, her eyes huge in their sockets.

" _Bella!" _Ivy giggled a little. Maria was also stunned by tiny Alice's rage.

" _You know, maybe I was wrong about you Alice. You can be intimidating. It doesn't matter now though, because I am going to kill you anyways." _Maria laughed, throwing Alice several feet away into the canyon wall. The impact made the whole canyon shake. Groaning Alice got to her feet.

" _Now, its my turn!!" _Alice snarled, as her caramel colored eyes turned coal black all at once. Taking off into a sprint, she became a dark haired blur circling Maria. Stopping just behind her, Alice caught her with a thunderous kick square to the chest, knocking her into the air and back a few yards. Standing up Maria grinned.

" _Very impressive Alice, but its still not enough." _Maria growled again, sending Alice hurdling into the canyon wall again. Both vampires continued to throw each other around for another twenty minutes before Alice was bruised to badly to get up.

" _I grow tired of this game. Let's finish it!" _Maria hissed, as Alice moaned on the ground, trying to make it to her feet one last time. Bella and Ivy moved to stand in front of her, shield intact to protect her.

" _No you two, stand down. This is my fight." _Alice said, cringing as she sat up. Respecting her, they stepped aside cursing themselves as they did so.

" _Such an honorable fighter you are Alice, too bad it was such a waste." _Maria said lunging at Alice. Just before she reached her though, something as hard as steel threw her backwards into a boulder.

" _I told you not to tempt me Maria!"_ Jasper snarled, as he stood crouched into a fighting stance.

" _We could have had everything, but you chose a weakling like her! You may be a great fighter Jasper, but you always have been too foolish for your own good." _Maria screeched, as she lunged for Jasper, who skillfully dodged.

" _You are right Maria I was foolish, foolish to let you live this long!" _he said letting a blood-curdling snarl rip through his chest, as he lunged for her neck. He hit his mark, ripping a large gash open in her neck and shoulder. A loud ear piercing scream of agony filled the air, covering the loud metallic sound of tearing vampire flesh.

" _Edward! Bella! Finish her! Ivy start a fire." _Jasper commanded as he sat down beside Alice who still lay exhausted on the ground.

" _Are you ok Alice? How bad are your bruises?" _Jasper asked looking at her arms and legs.

" _They will heal, the worst might take a few hours but I will be alright. I am sorry I let her get to me." _Alice smiled. Engulfing her in a tight embrace, Jasper sighed.

" _I could never love anyone as much as I do you. I love only one. You are the only solitary blossom that is able to stay bright and bloom in my eternal winter. When my glorious and most beautiful rose starts to wilt, so does my heart wilt with it. I love you Alice!" _Jasper said pulling Alice into his lap. His lips easily finding hers they crushed together like the other would soon melt away.

" _I love you too Jazz! You are the gentle flame that lights my way in darkness. Should that flame ever flicker out, I would be lost in the black sea of sadness. Promise me, that flame will never falter?" _Alice spoke in almost the way only poets do.

" _Only if you promise me my flower will never wilt again." _Jasper smiled. Kissing her again, he pulled her to her feet. The couple rejoined the rest of their family who was still throwing what was left of Maria into the fire. Drinking the last canteen of blood Alice began to heal much faster.

" _I am sorry Jasper, and you too Alice. I didn't think she would go that far. I only helped her because I was the only tie to Alice she had, and she needed me to get Alice to agree to come too. I only agreed because I figured, Jasper, with your past you would kill her on sight. I was honest when I said I wanted help to stop her. She killed all of my human family after I was changed! I wanted revenge." _Gabriel pleaded, as he and the army of newborns entered the small canyon.

" _Its alright Gabriel, just go home." _Alice smiled, hugging Jasper even tighter as she nuzzled his neck.

" _Let's all go home." _Bella said picking a stick out of Edward's hair, where he landed in a bush when he attacked Maria. Everyone laughed.

" _Agreed." _they said together.

THE END

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and thank you to everyone for the ideas. To see who gave me ideas I will make a list and post it soon. Anyone who wants to write off of my story is more than welcome too. If you want to use Ivy you have my permission, let me know if you do though so I can read it. Thanks ever so much for all of the wonderful comments, you guys are amazing. Enjoy the story. ITS FINALLY FINISHED!**


End file.
